Midnight Walks
by iRead 456
Summary: Rory walked slowly down the deserted Stars Hollow street. She looked around a little, hoping against hope to see the familiar figure of her ususal night time companion. Lit. Smut with a plot.
1. Reunion

Disclaimer- I don't own Gilmore Girls, duh. do you really think i'd be sitting at my computer at 2 in the morning reading fanfiction if i did?

* * *

Chapter 1 Reunion 

Rory walked slowly down the deserted Stars Hollow street, she was all alone, it was past nine p.m. after all. The sky had a tint of grey in it, the way it does when it's cloudy and the moon is out. She looked around a little, hoping against hope to see the familiar figure of her ususal night time companion. She quickly reprimanded herself.

"He's not there, even if he was, I shouldn't care." she said out loud to no one in particular. "Just watch the ground."

Walking around the darkened town had become a nightly ritual with her and Jess since they first became friends. Sometimes they talked, other times they didn't. She didn't want to think about Jess right now though. Or ever really. She was through with him for good this time, after the first time he left she should have known he would repeat himself. What was she doing, thinking about him again.

"Stop. Stop it. Stop it." she repeated to herself with every step.

"Stop what?" the oh-so-familiar voice shocked her out of her thoughts. There he was standing in front of her, leather jacket and all. The wind was almost literally knocked out of her. He had been gone for a week now, she was just getting used to the idea that he wasn't coming back, and if he did, she wasn't going to forgive him, not again. You only get one second chance, and that's all she was going to give him.

But then she saw him for real, he began to materialize in front of her as an actual person, not a figment of her imagination. He was really there. In person. She melted, absolutely melted. Her legs turned to jell-o. Her breath came faster. The memories of every moment with him flooded through her, suddenly she saw everything go black, she plunged into the darkness.

"Rory...Rory...wake up, are you ok?" he looked panicked, scared even, not an expression she saw on him often. She smiled faintly at his distress, and gave a little chuckle.

"What?" he laughed a little along with her, not really sure what he was laughing at.

"Nothing, nothing"she mumbled amused. Wait a minute, she was mad at him, no second chances. No second cha...

He had leaned in before she realized, capturing her lips in a sweet yet passionate kiss, she immediately felt herself reciprocate before she could even remember to be angry. He broke the kiss and looked deep into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Rory, I'm so sorry." that was a lot for him to say, normally 'hello' was a hard thing for him to accomplish. She know how hard it was for him to say something like that, admitting that he felt something, not to mention something like guilt.

"I know." she looked up at him from her position in his arms on the ground. "But does that change anything?" she continued. "Are we going to go through this again? You always taking off and not even telling me you're leaving, I don't think I can go through that again Jess." she wasn't really sure she wanted to get into this now, or here, but she knew if she didn't get it out now, she would forget all about it, and she didn't want to be that girl.

"Never again Rory, I did some real thinking while I was out there, about everything, you, school, life in general really. It sounds stupid and...corny...well it is stupid, and corny but..." he relapsed into his usual unable-to-express-himself ways.

"Out where? Where did you go?"

"Don't laugh, but, I went to Wyoming. I thought to myself, what place that doesn't require a passport, has the least amount of people. Wyoming was the first place that came to mind."

"We should probably get out of the middle of the street, don't you think?" Rory noted.

"Why, afraid we'll get hit by a car?" he asked sarcastically. They both laughed at the ridiculous notion of anyone being hit by a car in Stars Hollow.

"C'mon, lets go." he said helping her off the ground. She faltered a little, still slightly dizzy from her momentary black out. He steadied her putting his arms around her waist, she felt her stomach leap at his touch.

They walked around for a while in silence, finally stopping at the gazebo. They both sat down on the floor of it inside, across from each other.

"I was going to be angry at you, not give you a third chance. I was gonna move on and forget all about you." she stated, looking him in the eye.

"You would have every right to be angry, I was horrible to you, I would understand if you didn't ever want to talk to me again." he sounded a little dejected, but honest, completely sincere.

"I love you."she heard herself say it before she even heard herself think it.

"I love you too." he looked surprised at his own response, it looked as though the same thing had happened to him as had happened to her. Ready, fire, aim. She smiled at him, suddenly so happy, forgetting all the baggage between them. She never thought they would finally say those words to each other. She dreamed about it, but she never imagined they would say them out loud.

In the pattern of the night she leaped before she thought, literally. She practically threw herself at him pressing her lips to his. He got over the surprise very quickly as he responded rapidly, turning the tables and pinning her on her back to the wooden base of the gazebo. She moaned into his mouth, god she had missed him. Soon their tongues were tangled as the kiss heated up.

She slipped her hands up under his shirt. Feeling his bare skin against her fingers caused her to moan again. Jess pulled her legs around his torso sitting her up on his lap, straddling him. He yanked her shirt over her head and tossed it away. He kissed her lightly on the lips before moving slowly down to her neck softly biting at the places he knew drove her wild. Not wanting to be outdone, Rory moved her hands from his back to his inner thighs, she could feel his pants tighten slightly underneath her, causing the both of them to moan loudly.

She quickly removed his jacket and t-shirt, not wasting any time before pressing her bare skin against his, instantly feeling the lust within her grow. He skillfully unclasped her bra and slid it slowly down her arms, almost teasing her. As soon as it was off he tossed it in the same direction as their shirts. His hands moved to her breasts gently massaging them with his rough calloused hands. It was all she could do to keep from screaming with pleasure. God, if he could do this much to her now, how loud would she be with him inside her? Before she could finish that thought she was lost in pleasure again.

Her hands instinctively began tugging at his belt, she couldn't manage to unclasp it and was beginning to get frustrated with the buckle, he stopped what he was doing to assist her in unbuckling it, chuckling at her inability to unhook it. Her hands moved to the nape of his neck while he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans pushing them part of the way off, then leaning over on top of Rory. She gasped at the change of position. Suddenly a wave of reason and rationality washed over her. What was she doing? She was out on the middle of the town, in plain sight of anyone out for a nighttime stroll, of anyone who by chance looked out their window.

"Jess, wait!"she squealed as he sucked on her neck.

"Ugh, Rory..."he groaned collapsing onto her chest, every time they got close she backed out. Always the same. He knew he shouldn't push her, especially after what he did, but he was getting frustrated. She pulled her bra and shirt back on as he did the same.

"I don't want to lose my virginity _here_. Or get caught, which is kind of inevitable out here, in the dead center of the town." she explained. "Let's go somewhere else." she looked him in the eyes suggestively making sure he caught on to her plans. He got it.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked smiling, dirty thoughts obviously flitting through his mind.

"Well there's really nowhere we could go in Stars Hollow." she mused. "Let's drive to Woodbridge, I'm sure there's a motel there or something."

"You won't lose it in a park, but you'll go to some cheap motel?" he laughed "I just don't get you Gilmore."

"Oh don't worry no one does, there's been severe casualties in those who've tried though, so watch yourself mister." she joked.

"Alright let's get going then, it's...12:30 already and we only have till 4, Luke want's help with the morning shift tomorrow, probably wants to have some stupid talk about my leaving and all that, finishing school and stuff." there was dread in his eyes, quickly replaced by lust when he thought about what he would be doing between now and then. "Let's go."

They checked in under fake names at the front desk. As soon as they were out of sight of the concierge, Jess pinned Rory up against the papered hallway wall.

"Stop it!" she giggled madly.

"No."Jess snickered. She managed to wriggle free from his grasp and ran down the hallway. He chased after her quickly overcoming her.

"You cheated!"

"It's not my fault you Gilmore girls can't run." he laughed. She kissed him deeply, the moment going from light and playful to intensely passionate almost instantly. They kissed the rest of the way into their room, pausing only once to get the room key into the slot, they stumbled in as soon as the door was open, hearing it clunk shut behind them.

He pushed her jacket off over her shoulders. His leather one fell to the floor moments later. All the while their tongues were in a friendly wrestling match in their mouths. Rory kicked off her shoes while she unbuckled his belt, this time getting it undone all by herself. She grinned at her triumph and he chuckled into their kiss. She unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans while he began tugging at her shirt. She allowed him to pull it over her head. He then removed her bra for the second time that night. He pushed her down onto the bed. She let out a masochistic groan as she hit the mattress. He pulled his own shirt over his head and climbed across the bed to her, sliding out of his jeans on the way.

"Jess..." she moaned. He was so sexy, she could barely stand it. He sat on top of her, straddling her, as he traced his fingers along her collar bones, then dipped down between her breasts. His eyes following his fingers, memorizing every part of her he touched.

Soon his hands were at the waistband of her jeans, tracing the skin above her belt loops. She shuddered in pleasure. He was taking his sweet time, teasing her. He painstakingly slowly un hooked the button on her pants, tantalizingly pulling down her zipper. He slipped his hands down underneath her panties. She let out a desperate moan.

"Please Jess, please!" He smiled.

"Begging already Gilmore, didn't think you'd cave that quick." She chuckled lightly and pulled him into a kiss. She helped him to remove her jeans all the way, and then suddenly she felt a burst of confidence. She flipped them around so that she was on top. Jess looked pleasantly surprised at the change of position. She ground her hips into his.

"Rory..." he groaned in pleasure, feeling her move like that on top of him made him feel things he's never felt before. She felt her plan to make Jess squirm backfire, sure she had succeeded in making him moan, but when she felt him harden under her, she succumbed to him completely. He felt that he was in control again, and took advantage of her momentary weakness to flip them back over. She gasped. She wanted him inside of her so badly.

They both knew they were done with foreplay, they would experiment more later, right now there was a raw animal passion that needed to be fulfilled. Jess pulled a condom out of the pocket of his discarded jeans.

"I'm on the pill, don't worry about it." She breathed. He didn't pause to think about it too hard, all he new was that was one less thing he had to do before he could have her. He pulled off her panties, and she yanked his boxers off. She felt herself bucking into him, she needed him so badly. He looked at her, the love in his eyes was so apparent she wasn't really sure whether he said 'I love you' out loud or not, either way she knew he meant it. He gave one last look of extraordinary love before sliding into her gently. She let out a gasp of pleasurable pain. He waited for her to adjust to him, but before he got to finish being a gentleman she bucked her hips into his, her need for the friction overpowering the pain. He looked at her to confirm the permission to go on. She granted it. He slowly pulled out and then thrust back into her.

"Oh my god, Jess!" Rory moaned. He kept going slowly building speed. "Don't stop, don't stop." she just kept saying it over and over again. Soon they developed a rhythm, thrusting in time with each other. They both groaned and cried out in happiness. Rory felt heat welling up in her lower abdomen. She was close, and she knew he was too. She came with a rush of pleasure. Her mind went entirely blank, her second blackout of the night, this one infinitely better than the last. Shortly after, he spilled into her, both of them riding out their orgasms together. He collapsed onto her breathing into her neck. Rory's breath was still accelerated as she breathed out the words.

"I love you Jess."

"I love you Rory." he breathed back, just as out of breath as she was.

* * *

REVIEW!!! 


	2. A Suspension In Time

Authors Note- Just in case anyone is more than a little confused, in my little world Jess came back to Rory after California, but he left again, and now he's back for a second time, a little confusing but it works. This chapter is a little lame, but it's needed to establish the story, so i'm sorry, but the next chapter is better. Thank you for reading!

Rated: M

* * *

Chapter 2 A Suspension in Time 

They had left the motel at 3 am after Rory had grilled him about his trip to Wyoming, where he went, what he did. Everything he thought about there. They talked about everything. Seeing him so excited about his new plans, Rory decided, perhaps unwisely to take him back and put her trust in him again. It felt good to have him back. He dropped her off a block away from her house and she walked back. She felt so happy. Elated in fact, her first time was perfect, maybe not the fantasy first time every girl dreams about. It didn't take place in a lacy white bed on a cloud after all, but as far as the real thing goes it was perfect. He was perfect. She loved him and he loved her. He wasn't going to leave anymore.

She tiptoed quietly through her front door, carefully closing it behind her. Just when she thought she was clear and began walking down the hallway to her room, she heard footsteps from behind.

"You're home late." It was her mother. Shit.

"I was out walking." she stated.

"At three in the morning?"

"I just couldn't sleep that's all." she was getting a little defensive, and she didn't want her mom to notice, so she quickly tried to lighten the mood.

"Don't worry mom, I actually do this a lot. I just stayed out a little later this time."

"Was that supposed to make me feel better kid?" she laughed. Rory laughed along with her. She knew she should tell her mom what happened, but she also knew she would receive a lecture about Jess in return, about how she shouldn't give him another chance. It also occurred to her that if Jess left again her mom would have a big I told you so to give her. She didn't want to think that he would ever do that to her again, especially now.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed, I have a ton of studying to do tomorrow." Her mom assented and they went to their bedrooms. Rory didn't sleep till much later that night though, how could she after everything that had happened, everything she learned about Jess.

When he went to Wyoming he had crashed at a friend's dorm in Laramie. He said he got a job at the University Bookstore there. He did a lot of hiking, which was out of character for him, but it's what he needed, to be by himself.

"Trust me, if I ever have the urge to be one with nature again, I'll read The Last of the Mohicans." he had joked when she raised an eyebrow at the thought of him hiking. She laughed at the memory as she slowly drifted off to sleep, a smile on her face.

The next morning, Lorelei and Rory walked to Luke's like always. She wondered if Jess would be there. She wasn't sure she wanted her mom to know about them being together again, but if he was there Lorelei would probably freak out about his coming back to town. She saw what Rory went through when he left. It's not like she could just casually ignore him, her mom would expect a freak out. So, she decided, she would tell her.

"Mom, can we talk for a second?" Oh geez, what had she gotten herself into.

"Of course, is everything ok sweetie?" Lorelei stopped, sensing that this was big.

"I"m fine, but you know when I went for a walk last night?" Lorelei nodded. "Well I wasn't out for a walk or by myself the whole time... Jess is back, Mom."

"What?"

"Jess is back, and we talked last night...well we talked, and we're back together."

"What?!"

"That's not all. We did a little more than talk..."

"What!?! What do you mean you did more? Does that mean you...you know...?"

"Well...yes mom, we went to a motel in Woodbridge. Before you say anything, it was my idea to go there." she quickly added the last part to reassure her mother that it was in fact voluntary and not just pressured, like she was sure to think.

"Well did you...was he...you've been taking your pill right?"

"Yes mom, I have."

"That's a big step. First time...um...well I don't really know what to say."

"Me neither." Rory sighed, well at least she isn't yelling, not yet anyways.

"He left Rory, he didn't even say goodbye, or tell you why he left, and he did it twice.. I just don't want you to get hurt again, and again, and again."

"I know mom, but he said that while he was gone he really thought about everything, and he decided he wanted to come back and finish high school and be with me. You don't just make decisions like that for no reason. I trust him this time. I really think it'll work out ok."

"I don't like it but, I'm gonna trust you on this kid, be careful though, maybe take it a little slower for a while, just test the waters, make sure he's not gonna skip out on you again?"

"I will, now let's go eat."

"You promise?"

"Yes!" Rory rolled her eyes at her mother, and soon they were back in their friendly moods.

They walked into the diner and both their eyes traveled immediately to the counter looking for him. There he was serving breakfast with an attitude. Rory walked up to the counter boldly and leaned over for a kiss. She received one. A great kiss too, not just a peck, but a full on kiss, a little racy for a public place, but she loved it nonetheless. Babette would be proud, she thought.

"Hey lovebirds" quipped Lorelei when she made her way over to the counter. Jess looked a little surprised that she wasn't attempting to castrate him on the spot.

"Can I get a cheese omelette with a side of bacon and chocolate chip pancakes, ooh and some hashbrowns too. Don't forget tons of coffee." ordered Lorelei.

"Same please." Rory bounced away after her mother, throwing a little swing in her hips just for him. Jess brought out their order a few minutes later.

"Here you go." he said placing their three plates each down on the table, making several trips back to the counter.

"Ah you remembered!"squealed Rory.

"Well naturally the omelettes and pancakes don't get along so they go on different plates, and of course, if the pancakes get their own plate, the hashbrowns will get a complex, so a third plate it is."Jess rattled off deftly.

"That's my man." Rory said seductively.

"Hey, hey, mother on the premises!"

"Sorry mom." Rory laughed. She looked to Jess, "Meet you at the bridge at two?"she asked.

"Sure thing."

It was ten past two and Rory was in a panic. She knew she was being ridiculous, he probably had to finish inventory or something. She needed to stop obsessing. But, what if she freaked him out, what if she was moving too fast, she had been the one to say I love you first, and acting like they were steady boyfriend/girlfriend at the diner this morning, maybe it was all too much for him, maybe he didn't really want that, maybe...

There he was walking towards her, all doubt washed away as he sauntered over and sat next to her on the bridge, pulling her into his arms.

"You're late."she smiled up at him.

"Nah, you're just early, everyone knows that when you say 2 you mean 2:15." He said with a smirk. "By the way, I was a little surprised at your mom's reaction to me. She didn't try to kill me or anything. What did you say to her?"

"I just told her the truth."

"The whole truth?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes, she knows we had sex Jess."

"She knows?"

"She knows."

"Wow." he exclaimed, "That's...well...what did she say?" he asked unsure of how he was supposed to react.

"She just asked if I was taking my pill regularly, just to be sure, and then she gave me a talk about how I should be careful and all that." she left out some of the gorier details. "No big deal."

"Let's talk about something else." he suggested. "You still a hater of Hemingway?"

"My opinion has not changed in the past week. And besides, I never hated him, I just don't have a great respect for his writing, I mean really. You've read the guy, is there another subject in his memory bank than a café or a wine shop? Come on, I realize wine was a big part of the guys life, but really, something must have taken place that wasn't in a café or a wine shop."

"Oh you are so missing the point! This guy went through rough times after World War I. I mean in The Sun Also Rises he captures, without really ever directly mentioning the actual war, the crazy amount of devastation that they all went through, how they can't ever have normal relationships, or pick back up their normal lives, it's insane, this guys perceptibility of what goes on in the human mind after something so catastrophic..."

"Woah there Jess, calm down. You know I love when you do that, but if I wanted to argue the genius of Hemingway I'd go to school. And today is Saturday, so let's have none of that, alright?" she laughed at how worked up he got when someone criticized Hemingway. She loved that about him. They sat like that for the rest of the afternoon. Talking about meaningless things, it was nice, a suspension in time.

* * *

I hope people like this so far, let me know if you think I should keep going or just give it up as a lost cause. **Review please!**


	3. Couch Potatoes and Charity Functions

Chapter 3 Couch Potatoes and Charity Functions

* * *

The weekend passed in a blur of happiness for Rory, the only thing putting a damper on it was that every time Jess was even five minutes late she began to doubt everything. As soon as he came though, she was over it, forgot all about it. She was hoping that feeling would go away soon. 

Monday rolled around and it was time for school, it felt odd to be doing something so mundane, when she was feeling so extraordinary. She wondered if she looked any different, was there an I'm-not-a-virgin-anymore glow about her? Was there such a thing? She studied herself in the mirror as she put on the tie to her Chilton uniform. She started to put her hair in a ponytail, but decided against it, letting her hair fall wild around her face. It looked more like how she felt, a little more spontaneous.

Her mom had an early business meeting at the inn so Rory walked to Luke's by herself, butterflies in her stomach, getting ready to see him again. She walked through the door hearing the familiar bell as it swung shut behind her. She looked to the counter and her heart dropped through the floor, he wasn't there. She looked around the diner frantically, starting to panic, feeling a little like she might cry. Just when she was about to succumb to the panic, he walked out of the back with a crate of pancake mix. She let out a sigh of relief, forgetting the moment of fear instantly. She rushed over to him, he set down the box and pulled her into a hug.

"Good morning," he said pleased with her eagerness to see him.

"Good morning," she replied happily. She wandered over to the stool at the counter that she sat at every morning. He watched her as she bounced up to the stool, her plaid skirt riding up a bit as she did so. He leaned over the counter toward her.

"Do you have any idea how hot you look in your uniform?" he whispered to her, his hot breath tickling her ear, she shuddered in pleasure.

"Jess, someone might have heard that!" she squirmed, self-conscious.

"Relax Rory they won't hear." With that he started whispering more things in her ear. "You should stay home from school today Rory, we can have a little fun...we could go to your house and I can take a little tour, do some exploring?" she giggled and blushed, somehow she knew he wasn't talking about taking a tour of her house.

"Jess! Naughty boy." She said, playing along. "You know I have to go to school today, but maybe there'll be another tour, at three?"

"Well I sure hope so." he laughed. Rory blushed at her own boldness. She finished her coffee then looked at her watch. It was time to catch her bus. She sighed, and wondered how she was going to get through the day knowing what was in store for the afternoon.

She sat in her last class of the day, watching as the clock seemed to visibly slow down to a painfully slow pace. There was still an hour left. She wasn't sure she would make it before falling into a screaming fit on the floor. The teacher was explaining the agenda for the day, a complex lab that was worth 25 percent of her final grade, great. She started to move towards her usual quiet lab partner when the teacher stopped them.

"I"m assigning partners today, everyone sit down." Rory groaned along with everyone else, the last thing she wanted to do was get acquainted to a new lab partner, she had gotten used to the last one. The teacher started pairing students from a list randomly generated on a computer. When she reached her name Rory looked up.

"Miss Gilmore, you are paired with...Mr. Dugrey." NO. Her mind screamed. God, anyone but Tristan. He had stopped bugging her as frequently when she broke up with "bagboy" but he still managed to drive her crazy every once in a while. She was sure this was going to be one of those moments. Tristan strutted over to her table.

"I guess we're partners Mary."

"My name is Rory." she said flatly. Hoping he would take the hint and give it up. He didn't.

"So cold _Mary. _I'm just trying to make the best of this unfortunate situation." he said sarcastically. She sighed, this was not going to be pleasant, but she might as well just get through it. The sooner she did, the sooner she could be with Jess. She smiled at the thought of seeing him again. Tristan, who wasn't privy to her thoughts, took her grin the wrong way.

"Picturing me naked Mare? Cause you know, I could make that fantasy a reality."

"Oh shut up Tristan, I was thinking about my boyfriend for your information." she threw out the word boyfriend in an attempt to make him back off. She should have known of course that it would only fuel the fire, but she thought it might work.

"I thought you broke up with the farmer/bagboy." he stated questioningly.

"Not him, different guy." she said shortly, realizing that he wasn't going to leave her alone about it. "Can we just get going on the lab please?" she said, irritated.

"Well, well, maybe you aren't such a Mary, getting around aren't you?" he teased.

"I'm going to start on the lab, if you don't want to work that's up to you, but I care about my grades." she was becoming more and more irritated by the second. What a jerk he was, she couldn't stand him. The rest of the class went on slowly, Tristan uttering an innuendo a second the entire time. As soon as the bell rang she practically bolted out of the classroom into the hall, she skipped going to her locker, hoping she had everything. She rushed out of the school towards the parking lot. As soon as she turned towards her bus stop, something caught her eye. It was Jess leaning on his car in a parking spot towards the front. She smiled, so happy to see him sooner that she was expecting. She practically sprinted to him, throwing herself on him, wrapping her legs around his torso as he kissed her. You would think they hadn't seen each other in months. He set her down and turned them around, Rory's back on the car now. He kissed her sweetly. She smiled at him.

"I missed you today." she said truthfully.

"I missed you too, that's why I decided to come early and surprise you."

"Thank you."

She felt eyes on her suddenly and looked around her, only then did she become aware that they entire student body was watching her, including Tristan. She realized that they had made quite a scene, she had run across the parking lot and jumped on him. Also his old junker of a car kind of stood out in the sea of BMW's and Jaguars. When she saw Tristan looking at them, she pulled Jess into a passionate kiss, entwining her hands in his hair. Maybe he would finally take a hint. More like a smack in the face than a hint, but obviously, subtlety was lost on Tristan. She looked again, and he just smirked and walked away. He made her so mad. She quickly forgot about him when Jess moved off of her so she could get into the car.

They drove home as they told each other about their days. Rory left out the dirty details of her encounter with Tristan, but Jess was angered nonetheless.

"That jerk, want be to beat him up for you Ror?" he only half joked.

"I can handle him, he's just annoying."

When they pulled in front of Rory's house, they had both completely forgotten about their stressful days. They walked to the front door.

"You're mom's not home yet right?" Jess asked.

"Nope, she won't be home till eight o'clock."

"Good." he kissed her. They walked into the deserted house.

"What _will_ we do?" she said innocently feigning perplexedness. He came up behind her kissing her neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I have no idea, all alone in this big house, just the two of us. We're gonna be so bored." She giggled. Jess moved his hands from her waist to the hem of her skirt, slowly tracing his fingers along her thighs. She sighed. He slowly began sliding his hands up under her blue plaid skirt. They both had been dreaming of this all day. His hands went all the way up to her panties, tugging them down a little, all the while gently sucking on her neck. She turned around to face him, lust in her eyes as he began working on the buttons of her blouse. She kicked her saddle shoes off, and becoming impatient, she ripped her shirt the rest of the way off revealing her red lace bra that she had worn just for him. Taking advantage of his momentary shock she placed her hands under his shirt, pushing it upward. Recovered, he helped her to remove it the rest of the way. He kissed her backwards pushing her onto the couch, then tumbling down on top of her. She laughed, they were far from bored.

Afterward they sat on the couch, watching His Girl Friday. She had stolen his t-shirt and wore it with nothing but the red lace panties that matched her discarded bra and her Chilton knee socks, which had been forgotten in the heat of the moment. He sat next to her, shirtless, in his boxers and unzipped jeans. She curled up next to him as he tightened his hold around her shoulders, pinning her to him. She was perfectly content here next to him. She couldn't think of anywhere she would rather be. Soon she fell asleep to the sounds of the movie, and the steady beating of his heart.

It was eight o clock and Lorelei was walking up the front steps of her house. She burst through the door.

"Rory! I'm home! I'm hungry, let's order five pizzas!" she stopped short when she saw the sight on the couch. Rory and Jess were asleep, in their afore mentioned attire, in front of the blue screen of the tv.

"Hey! Wake up!" she yelled. They stirred as she turned on a light.

"Mom!"

"Shit." Jess exclaimed.

"Oh my god, sorry, we fell asleep." Rory hastily tried to explain.

"I'm gonna go put my stuff in the kitchen, and order pizza, when I come back everyone will be fully dressed and we're going to have a little talk about some ground rules." Lorelei turned to go into the kitchen. Rory looked over at Jess, he looked concerned. She just laughed.

"Don't worry, she's not mad, just a little freaked out. It'll be fine." He only looked half convinced. They quickly gathered their remaining clothes and put them back on. When Lorelei returned she sat them down on the couch.

"Now, I know you're teenage hormones are gonna do what they want when they want, but could we maybe have some sort of signal so I don't walk in on anything."

"We'll hang a sock on the front door." joked Rory. Jess looked uncomfortable.

"Or you could keep it in the bedroom, I've watched Willy Wonka on this couch, you've taken it's innocence. Poor couch." she added with a pout.

"Alright mom, we'll keep it in the bedroom. I promise."

"Good, now if you don't mind I'd like to have a talk with the couch, so run along you two." Rory and Jess practically sprinted out of the house, Rory laughing the whole time.

"Oops, I guess we should have got dressed before falling asleep." she giggled. Jess still looked a little uneasy. "It's ok, I promise, she's fine. It's not like she didn't know we were having sex."

"I know but, it's just a little awkward getting caught like that."

"It's not like we were doing anything when she walked in. And anyways since when are you concerned with getting caught. You were all for it at the gazebo the other night, and that was in the middle of the town, outside."

"Yeah yeah, but that was your mom. I'm still a little afraid she's gonna go crazy on me at any minute for stealing her daughter's innocense."

"Don't worry about it, ok?" she kissed him lightly, winning him over.

"Alright." he sighed.

Later that week, Rory's grandmother called.

"Rory, thank goodness I caught you. Your grandfather and I have a very important charity event to go to tomorrow night. I need you and your mother to come to fill chairs at our table. Bring dates." Rory barely had time to politely, if reluctantly agree before her grandmother hung up. Oh boy. Not only did she have to persuade her mother to go, she would have to persuade Jess too. This was going to be a challenge.

After plenty of arm twisting, promises of movie nights for her mother, and sex for Jess, Rory got them all into a car, with a reluctant Luke, on their way to the reception hall at a hotel in Hartford.

* * *

REVIEW!!!! 


	4. Oh My

Chapter 4 Oh My

The four of them, Luke and Lorelei, Rory and Jess, walked into the crowded formal dining room set up for the dreaded charity function. They found their table, table number 7, a very good table according to Emily. She arranged them in the places she wanted them to sit, then ran off to make the rounds. Rory looked over at Jess, he looked beyond uncomfortable in his dress shirt and jacket, surrounded by the kind of people he hated the most. Rich society people. She gave him an apologetic look, and in return he gave her a look that she knew to mean that she would pay for this later.

They sat politely and made conversation with the other two couples seated at their table. As soon as dinner was over they all made a move to get up, but Emily stopped them at once.

"There's a speech, sit down." she snapped.

They all groaned in unison, it had already been a long enough night. The dull old man in a dull old suit took to the podium and began what promised to be a long dry speech. Just as Rory began to drift into space, assuming an attentive appearance, she was struck with a brilliant idea that would certainly make the night more fun. She pulled a pen out of her purse and scribbled a note onto the sticky note pad she kept with her at all times.

_I'm going to excuse myself to bathroom, when I do you stand up and offer to escort me._

She passed him the note and looked up to see his reaction. He nodded and Rory quietly stood, followed by Jess.

"I'm going to use the restroom, I'll be right back." she said quietly to her grandmother.

"I'll escort you." Jess was the perfect gentleman when he needed to be. They hurried away from their table towards the bathroom out in the hall way. They didn't bother looking at gender specific signs, but rushed straight in. After a quick check that no one was there, Rory pushed Jess up against the wall kissing him furiously. Jess reciprocated quickly sliding his tongue into her mouth. She started unbuttoning his dress shirt and pushing his jacket off. His hands wandered to her back where they proceeded to unzip her strapless dress. It fell to the floor at the same time as his shirt. They spent only a second taking each other in, in their half naked forms before smashing their lips together again. Rory unbuckled Jess' belt and pushed his pants to the floor. He kicked them off along with his shoes.

"Wait, Rory hold on a sec." Rory looked at him, confused. "We forgot to lock the door." he laughed.

"Oh." Jess moved to lock the door when suddenly he felt Rory's hand on his arm, stopping him. He looked up and saw excited lust in her eyes.

"Leave it unlocked." she said. "It'll be more exciting that way, knowing someone could walk in at any moment. Don't you think?" she was surprised at herself but she didn't pause to think about it too much.

"Alright." Jess smiled, he was finally getting her to loosen up. He picked her up at the waist and set her on the counter next to the sink. He settled in between her legs as they shared a bruising kiss that sent shivers up and down Rory's spine. She arched into him, silently begging for more. She used her heeled shoes, still on her feet, to push his boxers down to his ankles. He rubbed his erection against her center, causing her to moan. He quickly pulled her panties off over her heels. Both their anticipation was now growing rapidly.

"Jess, I need..."

"What do you need baby?" he teased her, pressing his hard length against her folds.

"I need...you."

"Need me to what?" his voice was husky, he needed it as badly as she did.

"I need you inside of me, now Jess. Now...please." neither of them able to resist anymore, he thrust into her. Rory started to scream when he smashed his lips against hers to quiet her. He thrust into her harder, pulling her legs around his torso, thus able to penetrate her deeper.

"Jess...Oh god Jess." hearing her moan his name in her lustful voice only made him go faster. Her orgasm was fast approaching, the muscles in her lower abdomen were tightening as her breathing quickened. She was so close, she could barely stand it. With one final push, she was over the edge. Her sweetly anticipated release nearly knocked her out. Stars exploded in front of her eyes. She felt him spill into her, her pleasure increasing.

Just as she was coming down from her orgasmic high, she heard the door of the bathroom squeak open, and the sound of someone entering. Jess and Rory looked up, panicked.

"Oh my." The person entering the bathroom was none other than Tristan Dugrey.

"Oh my god." Rory exclaimed. She quickly gathered her scattered clothes, trying to keep herself as concealed as possible, Jess doing the same. As soon as she was respectably clothed she looked over at Tristan, he was laughing outright.

"Of all the things to walk in on." he laughed. "Mary and her boyfriend fucking in the bathroom."

"Shut up Tristan, it's not like you've never done this." she returned his signature smirk.

"True Mary, but I remembered to lock the door."

Rory pulled Jess out the door past Tristan, turning back to give him a amused look.

"That was just for fun, gave it a little excitement, you should know all about that." Rory retorted.

"Already that bored with each other? Why don't you let me show you what a real exciting sex life could be like, what do you say Mary?" he smirked.

"Oh please Tristan, you couldn't possibly be half as good as Jess." Rory turned to look at her boyfriend then, seeing a dangerous look in his eyes, like if they didn't get away from Tristan soon, bad things would happen. "As enjoyable as this little banter has been, I'm going to have to cut it short. See you at school." Rory took Jess' hand and led them back towards the dining room.

"What was all that about?" Jess looked at Rory with a hint of anger in his eyes.

"Oh nothing. We drive each other crazy at school, no reason it should stop outside of school. His parents are rich snobs, so he's at all of these things." she brushed it off nonchalantly. "By the way, before he walked in, that was pretty hot, no?"

"Oh most definitely. I think we should do that much more often." he had already forgotten Tristan's snide remarks when the events before the confrontation were mentioned.

"I agree." Rory stated whole heartedly.

Back at the table, people were beginning to eat dessert, the speech having been over for quite some time. Lorelei gave them a suspicious, and amused look.

"So where did you two run off to for so long?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Mom!"

"Hmm. I don't hear you denying anything."

Emily returned to the table after talking to multitudes of rich society men and their wives.

"What are you girls talking about?"

"Nothing." all three of them exclaimed at once.

"Well, no need to shout." she looked offended for a moment before she began rambling to Lorelei about someone's obvious plastic surgery, or some other meaningless gossip.

The function was finally over and they were on their way back to Stars Hollow. Silence filled the car, all of them lost in their own thoughts. Without realizing it Rory had leaned into Jess, resting her head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her waist, and she lay her head down on his lap, curling up in the backseat watching the streetlights fly past the window. She was so happy here in his arms, it sounded so corny, even as she thought it, but it was true, nothing could make this moment any better, nothing. She rolled onto her back, looking up at his face. He had leaned his head back against the seat, his eyes closed. Suddenly her moment of content happiness was shot down by a pang of misplaced jealousy. The insecurity hit her again, Jess could have someone much prettier than her, less clingy, more experienced, why was he with her? She felt a surge of pure jealousy streak through her, she was jealous of the imaginary girl that was perfect for him. The girl that would make him happy. She looked up at him again and felt warmth spread through her, she was ready for the reassurance she usually got after her bouts of insecurity. She got it, but for some reason it wasn't as strong as usual, she still had a small amount of nagging jealousy in the back of her mind. Resolving to just forget about it, she drifted off to sleep, a small frown on her face.

They pulled into Stars Hollow, all of them asleep, except for Luke, who was driving.

"Who else felt like that drive took four hundred years?" Lorelei said as they all woke up slowly. Rory and Lorelei stumbled out of the car and into their home, too tired to be bothered by proper goodnights to Luke and Jess. When reaching the living room they promptly collapsed onto the couch, both of them falling asleep instantly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess wandered the streets of Stars Hollow, he knew Rory wouldn't be there, she was exhausted when they returned home. He couldn't help smiling smugly when he thought about why she was so tired. A pang of guilt hit him suddenly, he couldn't place it, but it was overwhelming. He stopped walking and sat down at a bench. Why was he feeling this way? He hadn't done anything wrong. Not directly, a voice told him. What was that supposed to mean? Not directly, what had he done indirectly? His head hurt from running in circles with these thoughts. He wandered back to Luke's gliding silently into the apartment, forcing himself to go to sleep and put thoughts of guilt out of his mind. He tossed and turned all night.

* * *

A/N- sorry for taking so long to get this up, anyone who's read it has probably forgotten what the story is even about! anyways, this chapter is sort of when things get more serious, it'll be a little less fluffy after this i think. the next chapter will be up much sooner than this one was. REVIEW!!! is there something about my story that you hate? a grammatical error thats driving you crazy? tell me about it! 


	5. Railroad Spike

Chapter 5 Railroad Spike

Rory awoke the morning after the charity event, her face buried under the couch cushions, hiding from the light. She slowly sat up a little confused at first about her surroundings, but she soon remembered collapsing on the couch the night before. She looked around for Lorelei and saw a note scribbled on a Chinese menu on the coffee table.

Rory,

Inn called, Michel, screaming guests, threatened law suits, the usual. Call when you're up!

Your loving, providing, gorgeous, hot mother,

Lorelei

Rory laughed at her mother's antics. She rolled off the couch, dizzy from the sudden movement. She wandered over to the phone and dialed her mom's number while trudging into the kitchen for coffee. Her and her mom talked for a while, recapping the previous evening. Lorelei begged for details of Rory and Jess' prolonged absence from the table, Rory blushed and refused. Finally she gave in and told her mother the paraphrased version of events, pausing when she came to the part about Tristan walking in on them.

"And then..." Lorelei prompted.

"Well, we sort of got caught..." Rory said cautiously. "By Tristan Dugrey." there, she said it. Tristan Dugrey walked in on her and Jess.

"What?!" Lorelei sounded amused. Rory could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"It was more than a little awkward. We kind of bickered for a bit before me and Jess left. He was pretty mad, Jess I mean. He got over it quickly, but I hope he's not too put out."

"Why should he be mad?" asked Lorelei.

"I don't know, I think the way me and Tristan bicker, sort of like an old married couple, we sort of sound like we have a history."

"Do you?"

"No! Mom, I would have told you."

"I always have to check." Lorelei apologized. "Ok sweetie, you should talk to him about it today, trust me, if there is an issue, you guys need to work it out as soon as possible, ok?"

"Yeah, I will, I'm heading over to the diner as soon as I'm dressed."

"Alright, talk to you later."

"Bye mom."

Rory pulled on a pair of comfortable jeans, her Saturday jeans, and a comfortable close fitting t-shirt. She quickly gave herself a once over in her bathroom mirror before heading out the door and towards the diner. When she got there, she suddenly felt nervous. What if that whole thing with Tristan really freaked him out? What if he thought she cheated on him? What if he had already decided to leave her? She wasn't good enough for him. Somewhere in her mind, a voice of reason was trying to tell her that she was being ridiculous, there was no way he would do that again, not after the way they've been lately, so close. Half the time they didn't even need to speak to understand each other. But the other voices, the ones doubting him and their relationship, were overpowering the realistic one. Again she felt the stab of jealously, towards that imaginary girl. Between the sudden wave of doubt and the piercing jealousy, she thought she would lose consciousness right there in the street. She felt the almost physical need to double over in pain. Finally the emotional pain passed and she was able to walk into the diner, still just as nervous as she was before, she was starting to feel sick.

------

Jess was awakened by the shrill sound of Luke's alarm clock at four in the morning, he quietly cursed Luke for being such a freak. What normal person gets up this fucking early. Unable to go back to sleep he rolled out of bed and headed into the kitchen area. He never used to drink coffee, but a certain blue eyed girl had changed that, now he was almost as addicted as she was. Thoughts of Rory made him remember his walk last night. With that came the flooding in of guilt. He thought that had gone away, what ever it was. But it was back in full force, as if it was waiting for him to wake up and realize it was still there before hitting him, ruining a perfectly content morning. What was this?! What did he do? Nothing, that's the problem, said the voice in his head from the night before. Nothing? Then why...? But then it hit him, he wasn't good enough for her, he didn't do anything to deserve her. He was a useless lowlife compared to her, but then again everyone is a useless lowlife compared to her. He felt dirty. Like he had tricked her into loving him, like he was corrupting her. He was. She shouldn't have taken him back when he returned this time around. Hell, she shouldn't have taken him back the first time he took off. In fact, she shouldn't have taken him at all. She deserved so much better, he didn't know who, but whoever he was, he was perfect for her, he would make her happy. He was jealous of an imaginary person, this was ridiculous. Still the self doubt, the guilt took hold. He knew what he had to do.

-----

Rory opened the door of the diner and walked in, the bell ringing. Too cheerful a sound, she thought. She looked up to the counter, there he was. Here goes. She walked up to the counter.

"Hi." she said, a little timid.

"Hi." he said back, cold. Ice in his words. She shivered, feeling as if his one word of greeting was a bucket of ice dumped on her.

"About last night..." she started. "With Tristan, you're not mad about that are you?" she was practically inching away from him as she talked, confidence shrinking.

She was worried about that? She shouldn't be. But then Jess remembered the decision he had made earlier this morning. This would be the perfect way to go through with it. Minimal pain, she would have him to run to, and I could leave again. His plan formulated, he slowly began speaking the words that would tear his heart out with each syllable.

"Well, you and him certainly seem to know each other very well." he said without looking up at her, his words biting. He suppressed the urge to shudder at the cold stoniness in his voice.

"Jess..." she felt the tears welling up in her eyes. "I never...he and I..." she couldn't even speak. Her heart felt as though it was being stabbed with a rusty railroad spike.

"I don't even want to hear it Rory, I get it. I'll be gone by tonight." The pain was unfathomable, he saw the pain in her eyes. He knew she didn't have anything with Tristan and that she never had, but this was best for her. She would be happy for it in the long run. It was all he could do not to break down and fall at her feet, with any explanation for what he was doing, anything to stop that look on her face, like she would burst into sobs at any second. But what did happen was even worse. She didn't scream at him, she didn't turn and run. She stared at him, searching him, her eyes intense, searching him for the answer. She seemed to ask, why? As she stared, their eyes met. Instantly hers watered up, a single, perfect tear rolled down her porcelain cheek. The only sign of weakness she would show him. One tear. He wasn't sure he could take it anymore. He knew he couldn't. He quickly turned and went into the back by the stoves. He let go. His legs fell out from under him. He dropped to the floor. All he wanted to do was die after seeing that pain in her eyes, knowing that he had put it there. He had to keep telling himself, over and over, it's best for her, it's best for her, it's best for her. She would be better off without him. He would leave, and this time he wouldn't come back.

Rory felt the earth fall out from underneath her. Every word he had said, every cold stony glare from him only drove that spike into her heart further, twisting it with every movement he made. She didn't notice, but she had walked out of the diner and was hurrying away. Where she was going, she didn't know. Away. All her doubts were confirmed. The voices had been right. She wasn't good enough for him, she didn't make him happy, he would rather be with someone else. And worst of all, he thought she had cheated on him. With Tristan. The tears were streaming freely down her face now, silently falling. It was better this way, she thought, at least he would be happy.

She walked faster, her breathing sped up, it was becoming irregular now, her chest was heaving, before she knew it she was collapsed on the ground sobbing her heart out. She had instinctively taken the shortcut towards her house from Luke's through the woods. She lay on the path amongst the trees, crying. She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. All she could feel was the pain. Oh, the pain. It was awful, and it wouldn't stop. It wasn't subsiding, nor were her tears.

Finally she was able to get up and walk. She hurried back to her house, but instead of going inside, she walked straight to her mom's jeep. A quick check to make sure the keys were in the ignition and she got in and pulled out of the driveway. She had no idea where she would go, all she knew that walking wasn't going to get her there fast enough. Speed, that's what she needed. She hurried out of Stars Hollow onto the interstate. She drove faster, pushing the fifty mile per hour speed limit, then breaking it at sixty. She went faster. Sixty-five, seventy. That's all she needed. Speed, get away, fast. Seventy-five. Faster, get away. Eighty. This wasn't fast enough. She exited the interstate and made her way to the nearby toll road, which she knew to have a speed limit of 80, she could go faster there. She stopped at the check point where she got her ticket, this was going to be an expensive speed session. She zoomed onto the highway, her speed increasing again. Sixty. Sixty-five. Seventy. Seventy-five. Eighty. Eighty-five. She began to feel a manic need bubbling inside her, speed. Speed. Go faster. Get away. She was going crazy. She wondered if you could actually feel the point where your mind snaps, she would feel it soon if that was possible. Ninety. Get Away. Ninety-five. One hundred. She felt an adrenaline rush when she reached the triple digits. Her breathing was erratic, her heart beat going crazy.

Suddenly she heard sirens behind her, saw flashing lights. Her first thought was, what idiot is trying to outrun the cops now? Then she realized, she was the idiot. Fuck.

----

Meanwhile, back in Stars Hollow, Jess packed his bags. Luke had gone to the bank early that morning and still wasn't back. Jess tried to leave a note. He didn't know what to say. What does one leave in a note after running away twice already. All the good excuses had been used. Finally he decided on: Don't worry, I won't come back this time.

That was all. Anything else would sound false and apologetic. This was going to be one long bus ride to nowhere, the entire time to think about how he fucked up her life. He was responsible for screwing it up. Causing her that pain. He wouldn't mess with her mind any more. He would leave for good. All he wanted to do was die. He loved her so much. So much, but if he really loved her, he wouldn't have left, he wouldn't have come back to ruin it again. The guilt was overwhelming, but it had started to subside slightly. He had let her go, so she could find something better. Someone better. It was better this way, he thought, at least she would be happy.

* * *

A/N-Just so everyone knows, it caused me great pain to write this chapter. I don't think i'll be able to sleep tonight. gah. try not to hate me too much, i couldn't ask you not to hate me at all, because quite honestly i hate myself a little right now. REVIEW!!!!!!!!! see something that's incorrect? tell me about it in a REVIEW! 


End file.
